


Unwritten Rules

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Ardyn owns a bookshop. Cor is an artist. It's their wedding night and the two get into the biggest, most ridiculous argument about who is going to carry who over the threshold. Actual wrestling may occur.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Unwritten Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimpleLoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/gifts).



> This is my first attempt at writing cordyn, hopefully it reads well. :)

The look Ardyn leveled at him spoke volumes. The man thought he was winning this argument. Oh, how wrong he was. Cor knew better than to let his husband of six hours win, it just wasn’t happening. “I proposed so it’s my right,” he huffed in retaliation. 

“Where exactly does it say that?” Ardyn questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“It doesn’t have to say it; I merely know it’s true.” Damn Ardyn for trying to fight with him. “You own a book shop for cryin’ out loud, haven’t you read it somewhere?”

The man before him simply shook his head and frowned. “Nice try, there is no such rule and you know it.”

Grumbling at the injustice of it all Cor stepped back and considered his options. He could try and tackle Ardyn, he might be able to get him over the threshold that way. Otherwise, if he wasn’t willing to let himself be carried, how the hell was this going to work? Cor cursed under his breath when Ardyn took matters into his own hands and rushed him. They were relatively the same build so Cor wasn’t sure how his husband’s ill-conceived plan would work out.

Several minutes later found the pair of them huffing and puffing on the front porch of their house. Where in the hell had Ardyn learned to wrestle? He must have read up on it when he was bored in the book shop or something.

“Come on mona Leonis, you can do better than that!” Ardyn cried as he fought to send Cor sprawling to the ground. “Is that all you’ve got Mr. paint by numbers?”

“My artistic – endeavors – paid for the damn wedding!” Cor managed in between labored breaths. “Paint by numbers my ass!”

“Oh I’ve riled you up have I,” Ardyn cooed as he continued to impress with his wrestling skills.

All the nights spent in the gym doing squats and weight lifting weren’t helping Cor much at the moment. He had no strategy against Ardyn, he could only hold his stance. “Why do you-- know how to do this?” he gasped.

Ardyn grunted as he changed his footing. “Highschool champ,” he offered with ease.

“What?! Are you serious?” Cor yelped as he cataloged all the information he knew about Ardyn. How could he have missed such an important detail? “A champion?” he queried still in shock.

“Yes, now go down already!”

Cor had no warning when Ardyn switched positions and sent him flying into the ground. The wooden floorboards of the porch knocked the wind out of his lungs. Gasping for breath Cor couldn’t fight Ardyn off as the man hefted him up and into his arms. “You’re – an – asshole,” he accused panting heavily.

“Shhh, my sweet love, I’ve got you,” Ardyn teased.

“Gahhhh, noooo, I’m not the damsel,” Cor whined as he flailed his arm around uselessly. “I will not be coddled,” he grumbled. Though he had to admit it felt nice, Ardyn had a pretty strong grip for a book worm. Sighing in defeat, Cor slung an arm over Ardyn’s shoulder and pointed to the door. “Over the threshold, we go.”

\--

* * *

Ardyn was surprised he’d won their little fight. He’d been daydreaming about carrying his new husband for months. Cor, of course, had no idea about his fantasy so he’d had to earn the privilege the hard way. They were both stubborn about certain things it seemed. Remembering Cor’s expression after he’d picked him brought a smile to Ardyn’s face. The absolute shock at having been beat had really bowled him over.

Laughing Ardyn poked his head out of the bathroom to check on the man in question. The sight that greeted him nearly melted his heart. Cor was half-dressed and completely passed out on the bed. His dress shirt was unbuttoned and showing off all of Cor’s hard work at the gym. Abandoning his efforts in the bathroom Ardyn tied his hair up and slowly approached the bed.

They’d had a busy day so it was no surprise that Cor was tired. Getting married was not an easy affair. It required getting up early and starving for half the night. You bought all this nice food, but damn if you could eat any of it. The sheer number of people that popped out of nowhere to say hi or give a hug was overwhelming.

Deciding to give his poor husband a break, Ardyn began finishing what Cor had started. First, he untied Cor’s fancy dress shoes. They were slightly scuffed from their attempt at dancing. Neither one of them had wanted to do the first dance, but it was hard to ignore a room full of people cheering you on.

Moving on to the pants, Ardyn smoothly removed the already undone belt and tossed it aside. Something purple caught his attention as he was unzipping Cor’s pants. Muttering to himself about the artist he’d married. Ardyn made a mental note to point out the sizeable oil paint spot he’d missed on his hip. Cor liked to paint shirtless in his studio. According to him, it got hot, so he wanted to be comfortable. This only meant he’d come home covered in miscellaneous paint colors.

Gently lifting Cor’s hips, Ardyn managed to slink his dress pants down and off his shapely legs. He teased Cor about going to the gym all the time, but he was enjoying the results at the moment. Crawling up onto the bed Ardyn debated about how to handle removing the shirt. He doubted Cor would stay asleep for that task. The tie was long gone, lost during the reception when the shots had come out.

Opting to leave the shirt, Ardyn instead worked on removing the cufflinks and collar stays. It wasn’t’ like he was falling asleep in a thousand dollar outfit or something, it could wait until the next morning. Grabbing a nearby blanket, Ardyn covered Cor up and settled into the bed with him. Funnily enough, it was this act that caused Cor to groan and pry his tired blue eyes open. 

“Wha’s goin’ on?” he asked sleepily.

“Getting us ready for bed, nothing to worry about.”

“Huh, okay,” Cor murmured before closing his eyes once more.

“Might I be able to divest you of your shirt?” Ardyn checked hoping Cor hadn’t fallen back asleep. Thankfully, Cor hummed in acknowledgment before rolling over onto his stomach. Ardyn simply had to pull the shirt out from under Cor’s heavy frame, and soon enough it was gone and lying on the floor.

“Thanks, babe,” Cor uttered before his breath evened out and he started lightly snoring.

“Anything for you,” Ardyn whispered as he turned off the light and slunk under the covers. Wrapping his arms around Cor, Ardyn pulled him close and sighed happily, married life was going to be fun. Maybe tomorrow he’d let Cor carry him over the threshold. This time without having to wrestle first.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
